RIO: El reencuentro de él y ella
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Apropiado para los que quieren saber cómo pienso yo que será esta escena de la segunda parte


**Bueno, primero que nada les informo que gracias a Dark Kazoo me enteré de los nuevos personajes, la trama de la película, ese tal "Roberto" (que por cierto me hace recordar a Iván), y otras cosas muy interesantes. Me gustaron mucho las nuevas imágenes que publicaron los dueños de la franquicia de la película, me parecen bellas.**

**Por otro lado, y para ir al grano, les informo que a partir de esas nuevas imágenes que han subido crearé unos nuevos cuentitos para que se imaginen lo que pienso yo que harán los personajes en tales escenas, quien sabe, tal vez acierte en una.**

**No pondré las nuevas imágenes que han mostrado porque no son de mi propiedad, pero si quieren pueden buscar en la página de Dark Kazoo o simplemente buscar por Google lo de las nuevas imágenes.**

**El nuevo personaje se llama Roberto, y era la ex pareja de Perla.**

**El otro personaje es llamado Eduardo, y es el padre de Perla y líder del clan.**

* * *

**El reencuentro de él y ella.**

Una Jeep se movía por una carretera de tierra que estaba en el medio de la selva del Amazonas. A bordo se encontraban tres humanos: un hombre, una mujer y un joven.

"¿Falta mucho?" – preguntó el joven de nombre Fernando – "Ya estoy aburrido"

"Pero, Fernando, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?" – le preguntó al joven la mujer que se llamaba Linda – "¡Mira a nuestros alrededores, esto es una belleza natural!"

"Tiene razón, Fernando" – correspondió la tercera persona, el hombre llamado Tulio – "A pesar de estar siendo devorados por los mosquitos, me permito decir que considero este lugar como una maravilla natural" – agregó mientras un mosquito volaba por sus ojos y otro le zumbaba en el oído.

"Te pondré repelente" – dijo Linda mientras sacaba de su bolso una botellita de repelente de insectos y empapaba a su esposo con el líquido.

"Puaj, Linda, ten cuidado" – se quejó el doctor al sentir que algo de repelente se le metía por la boca - "¿Linda?"

"¡Ahí van ellos!" – gritó Linda mientras miraba hacia arriba y derramaba el repelente por la cara de Tulio y el líquido se le metía en los ojos, provocando que chille del ardor.

"¡Diablos, Linda, me has dejado ciego!" – se quejó el doctor mientras frenaba el coche y cerraba sus ojos en un intento de reducir el ardor.

"¡Pero Tulio, tienes que mirarlos, ahí van ellos!" – gritó la mujer mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas – "¡Se ven tan felices!"

"¡Hola!" – saludó Fernando, y entonces en el coche aterrizaron cinco manchas azules, dos grandes y tres pequeñas.

Una de las manchas azules de aspecto femenino llamada Perla se posó sobre el hombro del doctor y frotó su cabeza contra la suya en señal de agradecimiento por cuidar de ella cuando su ala estaba grave.

La otra mancha grande, llamada Blu, aterrizó en la cabeza de la mujer y le sacó los lentes juguetonamente.

"Venga, Blu, devuélveme eso" – le dijo Linda riendo mientras las otras tres manchitas azules jugaban con Fernando – "Oh Dios, crecen tan rápido" – agregó mientras veía a las tres manchitas azules, la mayor llamada Bia, la jovencita llamada Carla y el último pero no menos importante se llamaba Tiago.

"¿Recuerdas hace unos meses atrás, cuando solamente eran tres huevos?" – preguntó Tulio y todos recordaron aquél bello momento.

"¿Recuerdas cuando rompieron el cascarón?" – recordó Linda y todos comentaron sobre ello.

"¿De qué hablan?" – le preguntó Carla a su madre.

"De cuando ustedes tres eran tan solo unos huevitos en mi pansa" – contestó Perla riéndose.

"¿Huevitos? ¿Fuimos huevitos?" – preguntó Bia.

Luego de una amistosa charla, Tulio se recuperó del ardor en sus ojos, se acomodó en su asiento y se preparó para emprender la marcha.

"Sujétense bien, niños" – les aconsejó Blu.

Tulio pisó el acelerador suavemente y el coche volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Luego de dos horas de estar viajando en aquella carretera de tierra en medio de la selva, por fin habían llegado a una nueva mansión que era muy parecida a la otra allá en Río de Janeiro.

El doctor frenó el coche y todos se bajaron rápidamente.

"Es bastante pintoresco" – opinó Linda mientras la familia de humanos y la otra familia de manchas azules caminaban hacia el portón – "¡Me encanta este lugar, es muy natural!"

"¿No es ilegal levantar una mansión aquí, en medio de esta selva?" – preguntó Fernando mientras traía las maletas.

"No somos personas que vienen a cortar árboles o a cazar animales, Fernando" – dijo en respuesta Tulio – "Somos defensores de la naturaleza, por lo tanto, levantar una casa aquí fue la mejor idea que he tenido: defenderemos la naturaleza y de paso nos visitarán nuestros queridos amiguitos azules" – agregó mientras acariciaba a Perla, quien se posó en su hombro.

"Carla, deja eso" – le dijo Blu a su hija al ver que estaba mordiendo la bata del doctor.

"Es que estoy aburrida" – se quejó ella.

"Tranquila, mi niña, ya iremos a dar un paseo por el nuevo vecindario" – dijo su padre.

Cuando Fernando dejó las maletas en el patio de la mansión pudo ver que en el techo de la edificación estaban posadas varias aves, quienes miraban con curiosidad a las cinco manchas azules.

"Creo que tienen nuevos vecinos" – les dijo el chico a los guacamayos azules.

"Eso creo" – correspondió Perla mientras despegaba del hombro del doctor y aterrizaba junto a su pareja – "¿Vamos a recorrer el vecindario?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – exclamó Blu en respuesta y los pequeños gritaron de alegría.

"Bueno, me parece que ya tienen que irse" – dijo Tulio al ver que las manchas azules se preparaban para despegar – "Gracias por viajar con nosotros"

* * *

**Días después…**

"Mami, me encanta nuestro nuevo hogar" – comentó Bia – "Hay árboles por todas partes, hay pequeñas lagunas para divertirnos, la casa del humano con esas dos cosas transparentes en la cara está bastante cerca, y lo mejor de todo, ¡tenemos nuevos vecinos para conocer!"

"Me alegra que pienses de esa forma, Bia" – contestó su madre mientras salía del hueco y tomaba asiento en una rama – "En cuanto tu padre llegue buscaremos un buen árbol con frutas para cenar"

"¿Dónde está papá?" – se apresuró a preguntar Tiago mientras saltaba hacia su madre.

"Fue a hablar con el doctor, parece que hay una noticia o algo así"

* * *

"En nuestro patio trasero hay un enorme árbol de naranjas, Blu" – decía el doctor mientras caminaba hacia el patio trasero con Blu posado en su hombro – "Los frutos son enormes y deliciosos, y no te imaginas lo que Linda y yo encontramos el día de hoy"

Salieron al patio trasero y Blu admiró el árbol de naranjas. Tulio no mentía, en verdad los frutos eran impresionantes. Pero ese no era el caso, lo importante en este momento era ver lo que Tulio había encontrado.

Se acercaron al árbol, y, entre medio de unos arbustos cercanos, se encontraba Linda arrodillada mientras miraba fijamente algo, como si lo estuviera admirando.

"Aquí estamos" – dijo Tulio y Linda levantó la mirada.

"Muy bien" – dijo ella – "Ven, Blu, ¿qué te parece esto?"

Blu saltó con habilidad del hombro de Tulio al de Linda y se preparó para la sorpresa. Pero diablos, no se esperaba que la sorpresa en realidad sea una gran sorpresa, ya que en el suelo, entre todos los arbustos cercanos al árbol de naranjas, se encontraba descansando una pluma azul bastante desgastada.

"Son ellos, Blu" – dijo Tulio – "¡Son de los tuyos!"

"_¿De los míos?"_ – Blu no entendió - _"¿Más guacamayos azules?"_

* * *

Perla aún se encontraba sentada en la rama de su árbol relatándole una romántica historia a Carla y a Bia, mientras que Tiago jugaba con una mariposa.

"Y así tu padre y yo vivimos felices para siempre" – concluyó ella, y las pequeñas aplaudieron.

"¡Pero qué linda historia!" – exclamó Carla.

"¡Sí, me hubiera encantado verte a ti y a papá en los primeros días de su noviazgo!"

"Fueron unos días realmente románticos" – dijo Perla y las niñas dejaron escapar un cariñoso 'ayyy'.

Las niñas se morían por escuchar otra historia, pero entonces apareció el pájaro loco.

"¡Perla, Perla, Perla!" – gritaba Blu.

"¡Blu! ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Perla, y entonces Blu chocó con ella y ambos cayeron al suave pasto.

"Perdón…" – murmuró él.

"¿No te enseñé a mirar por donde vas en nuestras clases de vuelo?" – le preguntó Perla riéndose – "¿Qué tienes que decirme?"

"¡Es Tulio!" – exclamó Blu.

"¿Qué le pasó?" – se preocupó ella.

"¡En-con-Entrocon-Contró-!" – tartamudeó, y sus hijos se rieron de él.

"¡Tranquilízate!" – le gritó Perla – "¿Puedes hablar más despacio?"

"¡Tulio encontró una pluma de nuestra especie!"

"¿Pero qué dices?" – le preguntó ella asombrada – "Pero… ¿cóm-cómo puede ser posible?"

"¡No lo sé, pero ha encontrado una pluma real!" – exclamó Blu – "¡No somos los únicos, amor, somos más!"

"¿Somos más?" – preguntó Bia acercándose – "¿Mamá tiene más huevitos en la pansa? ¿Por eso somos más?"

"No, querida" – respondió Perla ruborizándose – "El doctor encontró plumas como las nuestras"

"¿Familiares quizás?" – preguntó Carla.

"No lo creo, pero probablemente podrían convertirse en unos buenos amigos, ¿qué piensas?"

"Pienso que es grandioso" – respondió la joven Carla.

"¿Y podemos ir a visitar a esos nuevos guacamayos azules?" – quiso saber Tiago, y la respuesta lo decepcionó.

"No sabemos dónde pueden estar, es un misterio" – respondió Blu – "Pero mañana mamá y yo podemos salir a buscarlos, ¿qué te parece?"

"¡Perfecto!" – gritaron todos al unísono.

* * *

**Esa noche…**

Tulio entró al cuarto y se acostó en la cama junto a su esposa.

"¿Qué opinas de nuestro hallazgo de hoy?" – le preguntó Linda.

"Increíble" – contestó el doctor, pero a pesar de su respuesta no expresaba mucha alegría que digamos.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Temo por la seguridad de Blu y su familia"

"¿Seguridad?" – a Linda le pareció absurda esa contestación – "Pero no podrían estar más seguros, Tulio, este lugar es para ellos"

"No hablo del lugar, Linda, hablo de los demás guacamayos azules" – dijo Tulio suspirando.

"¿Pero qué dices?"

"¿Qué tal si no es una familia, Linda? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad es un clan?"

"¿Eso sería un problema?" – preguntó Linda.

"Blu es un macho, Linda, el líder del clan puede ser hostil ante nuevos machos" – dijo Tulio en respuesta – "¿Pero quién sabe? Tal vez el líder sea buena onda"

"Pero Tulio, si hubiera un clan cuyo líder reaccionara de forma hostil ante Blu por ser macho yo creo que Perla estará a su lado para luchar por sus derechos a pertenecer a una familia aún más grande" – argumentó Linda a la espera de una respuesta favorable.

"¿Te soy sincero? Creo que Perla protege más a Blu que él a ella"

"¿Insinúas que no es buen compañero?" – Linda se ofendió.

"No es muy valiente que digamos" – dijo el doctor en respuesta.

"Tulio, ¡le salvó la vida a Perla, peleó contra ese pájaro blanco salvaje para protegerla, aprendió a volar por ella!" – exclamó ella – "¿Cómo puedes decir que no es valiente? ¡Yo creo que Blu daría todo por ella!"

"Bueno… en eso tienes razón, Blu la adora" – admitió Tulio – "Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que el líder del supuesto clan sea buena onda"

"Eso espero" – murmuró la pelirroja mientras apagaba el velador y se preparaba para dormir.

* * *

**Al día siguiente… (Nota: no sé si en la película Rafael, Eva y todos esos personajes estarán ahí en la selva del Amazonas, pero supongamos que ese sea el caso).**

"Y por eso quiero que cuiden a mis niños" – le decía Perla a Eva – "Necesitamos hacer esto"

"¡Pero qué bellas noticias!" – exclamó Eva – "¡Rafael, ven aquí, tenemos unas excelentes noticias!"

Rafael pausó su interminable lucha con sus propios hijos para tomarse un respiro y presentarse donde lo estaban llamando.

"Buen día, Perla, pero vaya, te ves radiante" – la halagó, provocando que se ruborizara.

"Gracias"

"¿Y bien, damas? ¿Cuál es la noticia?"

"Puede que no seamos los últimos de nuestra especie" – dijo Perla, y Rafael, que estaba comiendo una manzana, se atragantó.

"Disculpa, no he escuchado bien, ¡niños, no griten tanto que estoy tratando de hablar con la señorita Perla!"

"¡Bueno!" – gritaron los niños.

"¿Lo puedes repetir?" – pidió el tucán.

"No somos los últimos de nuestra especie" – repitió Perla.

"Vaya, eso suena… ¡GRANDIOSO!" – gritó el tucán – "¡Los felicito, Perla, a ti y a tu familia! ¡Por fin conoceré a más manchas azules, que buena onda!"

"Gracias, ahora Blu y yo queremos recorrer el vecindario para tratar de encontrarlos, y necesitamos que cuiden de nuestros niños"

"No será ningún problema" – se apresuró a decir Eva – "Rafael, tú te encargarás de los pañales"

"Ahh… ¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"

* * *

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Blu y Perla despegaron en busca de sus pares.

"¿Hacia dónde vamos?" – preguntó Perla insegura.

"Si damos muchas vueltas nos perderemos, pues no conocemos esta selva todavía, pero lo que podemos hacer es ir en línea recta por un rato y luego dar la vuelta" – contestó Blu y Perla se sintió orgullosa de la inteligencia de su pareja.

Entonces volaron en línea recta por un largo rato.

"¡Esa gran roca de allá!" – exclamó Blu señalando aquella roca enorme – "¡Sigamos hacia adelante y cuando volvamos si nos encontramos con esta roca significa que vamos bien!"

Pasó un rato y ya empezaban a sentirse cansados.

Perla estaba por pedir que regresaran, pero entonces vio algo increíble.

"Wow… Blu, ¿lo estás viendo?"

"Lo veo, y no lo creo" – respondió Blu.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el árbol más gigantesco que hubieran visto. Era enorme. (**A/N Agron: imagínense el árbol-casa de la película Avatar de James Cameron, solo que no tan exageradamente grande).**

"Ese es el lugar, estoy segura" – dijo Perla mientras aterrizaba en la tierra bajo la sombra del gigantesco árbol – "Ellos están ahí"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" – le preguntó Blu mientras aterrizaba junto a ella.

"Instinto" – respondió ella.

"¿Instinto? Ya veo, bueno, ¿quieres echar un vistazo?"

"¡Vamos!" – exclamó ella.

Se prepararon para despegar, pero en ese entonces vieron que un pájaro igual a ellos se dirigía hacia el inmenso árbol.

"¡Hey!" – exclamó Perla mientras lo seguía – "¡Espera, quiero hablar contigo!"

"_Esto no me pinta bien" _– pensó Blu mientras seguía a su novia.

* * *

"¡Espérame, quiero hacerte unas preguntas!" – le gritaba Perla al pájaro misterioso mientras lo seguía y entraba al gran árbol por el hueco.

"¡Perla, detente!" – le exigió Blu agarrándola del ala – "No sabes lo que hay ahí adentro"

"¡Nuestros pares están ahí, Blu!" – exclamó ella – "Yo seguiré adelante, me acompañes o no"

Blu se paró en seco y miró fijamente a su novia.

"¿Vienes o no?" – quiso saber ella.

"Yo… te esperaré aquí…"

"¿Qu-Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar entrar a este lugar sola?" – Perla no sabía si se sentía ofendida, mínimamente traicionada o si sentía gracia por la reciente muestra de cobardía por parte de su pareja.

Blu no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la entrada del inmenso árbol.

"¡Bien!" – exclamó ella ahora sí sintiéndose ofendida, no por la reciente muestra de miedo, sino por esperar una respuesta que no recibió.

Ella dio media vuelta y caminó por un pasillo que parecía interminable. Si el árbol era inmenso desde afuera, entonces desde adentro parecía aún más grande.

"Cielos, no me molestaría vivir en un árbol así" – se dijo Perla a sí misma.

El tronco tenía pequeños agujeros, lo que permitía la entrada de la luz al interior del árbol.

"Pero si viviera en este árbol me perdería, es muy grande" – se rió de su torpeza.

Llegó a una esquiva bastante curva y la siguió. Empezó a escuchar unas voces.

"¿Qué noticias hay del nuevo grupo?" – preguntó una voz masculina que sonaba algo vieja.

"El macho ya sabe de nuestra existencia" – contestó otra voz masculina que parecía más joven – "Cuando dejé la pluma un humano se la mostró"

"¿Qué hay de la chica?"

"Creo que no sabe nada"

"De acuerdo, sigue observando al nuevo grupo"

Perla sintió que alguien se acercaba, así que rápidamente corrió hacia la esquina para esconderse.

Había otro hueco en una de las paredes que parecía una entrada a una habitación, y desde allí salió otro pájaro azul, que por la mezcla entre la luz y la oscuridad del tronco no lo pudo reconocer.

Cuando el pájaro azul desconocido dobló por la esquina Perla se acercó al hueco que llevaba a la habitación.

Asomó la cabeza y allí vio a otro pájaro azul cuyas plumas ya estaban algo blanquecinas, lo que indicaba su edad.

"_Lo sabía, ellos están aquí" _– pensó Perla – _"Por fin los encontré, ahora mis hijos podrán tener parejas de su especie, y así nos multiplicaremos y sobreviviremos como la especie que estuvo a punto de extinguirse"_

Perla se preparó para irse e informar a Blu y a los demás, dio media vuelta y justo cuando dio el primer paso alguien la sorprendió por detrás.

"Te tengo" – dijo la voz masculina de edad avanzada.

"¡Suéltame!" – gritó ella

* * *

"_Se está tardando demasiado" _– pensó Blu empezando a preocuparse – _"¿Y si la atraparon? ¿La estarán torturando? ¿Qué le estarán haciendo?"_

Se puso de pie y miró hacia el interior del tronco.

"No puedo quedarme aquí mientras ella corre peligro" – se dijo a sí mismo y se adentró en el tronco.

* * *

**(Nota de autor: las palabras en negrita son parte de una canción).**

"¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, atrevido?" – preguntó Perla a los gritos mientras le daba una fuerte bofetada al pájaro avanzado en edad.

El anciano rió bastante fuerte.

"Hija, tienes la misma actitud de tu madre"

"¿Hija? ¿Pero qué dices?" – quiso saber ella, y entonces algo en el rostro del anciano le dijo que lo que decía era verdad: era su hija.

Esas cicatrices en el rostro del pájaro viejo, esas marcas de cortadas en combate.

_**Mi pasado gris…**_

"Se notan mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Bastante" – dijo Perla en respuesta.

"El día en que esos humanos atacaron nuestro hogar… nunca podré olvidar esa horrorosa escena…" – murmuró el anciano – "Jamás olvidaré la voz de tu madre gritando '¡Eduardo, Eduardo, por favor, ayúdame!', simplemente recordar sus gritos me hace querer morir más rápido"

_**Donde un cobarde fui…**_

"Padre…" – susurró Perla abrazándolo.

"Cuando salí a defender a tu madre ella ya se había ido… fui un tonto, tuve tanto miedo de defender a mi pareja de ese ataque que cuando me decidí ella ya estaba muerta…"

_**Me atormentan… y entiendo…**_

"Tranquilo, padre, esos días ya son pasados…"

_**Qué con el temor, un día obtendré el valor para olvidar el pasado…**_

"Sé que nunca me perdonarás por abandonar a tu madre en esa ocasión, hija, pero aún así tienes que volver a casa, ver que tú sigues con vida me hace sentir mucho mejor"

"Ya estás perdonado, padre" – dijo Perla rompiendo el abrazo.

"Me alegra que me digas eso" –comentó Eduardo recuperando el ánimo – "Perla, esto es increíble, la última vez que te vi tan sólo eras una adolescente que buscaba tener novios, y ahora, por el amor de tu madre, ¡eres toda una adulta!"

"Soy una adulta con unas cuantas sorpresas que te encantarán, papá" – dijo Perla, pensando que su padre se maravillaría al enterarse de que se ella ha convertido en madre.

"Estoy seguro que sí, mi pequeña" – dijo él en respuesta – "Pero ahora debes volver a unirte al clan, debes volver a convivir con los tuyos"

"Me uniré al clan como gustes, ¿qué debo hacer?" – Perla se emocionó muchísimo al escuchar que volvería a formar parte del clan.

"Para unirte al clan debes casarte con uno de nuestros machos, ¿no te parece estupendo?" – respondió Eduardo sonriendo mucho y abriendo sus alas.

"¿Ca-Casarme con otro macho?" – ella no se lo creía.

"Sí, verás, tengo unos cuantos candidatos que se morirían por estar contigo, eres muy bella, por eso estoy seguro que no te rechazarán"

"¿No me rechazarán? Pero padre, ¿no es mi elección decidir si casarme o no?" – Perla se sintió avergonzada por la sociedad machista en la que estaba conviviendo.

"Ojalá fuera así de sencillo, hija, esas son las reglas de los clanes"

"Pero padre, yo ya estoy casada"

"Ja, vamos, hija, no es tiempo para bromas, tienes que casarte y todavía hay mucho por hacer" – dijo Eduardo.

"Papá, no estoy bromeando, estoy casada"

"¿Y quién es el afortunado de contraer matrimonio contigo?" – quiso saber el padre.

"Es el macho más capaz del mundo, es el más merecedor de mi amor, es el más fuerte, el más varonil, el más valiente y el más apuesto guacamayo azul del mundo"

"¿Y ese guacamayo al que tanto estimas es…?"

Perla estaba por responder, pero entonces aparecieron dos grandes guacamayos azules, uno de ellos cargando a Blu.

"Emh… soy inocente" – eso fue lo mejor que a Blu se le ocurrió decir.

"Encontramos a este desconocido merodeando por el árbol" – dijo uno de ellos.

"Quizás estaba-" – el otro interrumpió su diálogo al ver a Perla – "¿Estás con vida?"

"¡Roberto!" – exclamó ella – "¿Pero qué haces aquí?"

El muchacho llamado Roberto soltó a Blu, quien cayó duramente al suelo. Caminó hacia Perla, la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

"¡Hey!" – gritó Blu, y al tratar de separarlos Eduardo se interpuso.

"¿Quién eres tú, desconocido?" – le preguntó a Blu – "¿Eres el terco que pasa tiempo con esos humanos asesinos?"

"Perla…" – murmuró él viendo como los labios de su esposa eran usurpados por aquél desconocido llamado Roberto – "¿Por qué, por qué me hiciste esto?"

"Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo, Perla, nos casaremos y formaremos una familia" – dijo Roberto, mirando a Perla a los ojos.

"¡Estupendo, haremos la boda lo antes posible!" – exclamó Eduardo.

"Mmm… Roberto… eso suena muy tentador, pero no, no puedo casarme contigo" – contestó ella, separándose de él y tomando el ala de Blu – "Yo ya estoy casada con alguien a quien amo muchísimo"

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron Roberto y Eduardo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ya escucharon a la dama!" – exclamó Blu sonriendo victorioso.

"¿Este es el guacamayo tan varonil, valiente, fuerte y capaz del que tanto me hablaste?" – le preguntó Eduardo a Perla mientras examinaba a Blu por todas partes – "Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?"

Perla negó con la cabeza y besó a su novio.

"¿Te parece broma eso?"

"Pero… ¿qué hay de lo nuestro?" – quiso saber Roberto – "¿Qué pasará con nuestro final feliz?"

"Me parece que tendrás que seguir buscándolo" – le respondió ella – "Lo nuestro ya es pasado, pero aún así no olvidaré lo lindo que fue estar contigo"

En ese entonces padre e hija comenzaron a discutir.

"Creo que dejaré que arreglen sus problemas en privado" – dijo Blu mientras salía de la habitación seguido por Roberto.

"Jamás te quedarás con ella" – le dijo Roberto enfurecido.

"Ya lo veremos" – dijo Blu en respuesta mientras se marchaba.

* * *

"¡Prefieres estar casada con ese debilucho que con Roberto! ¡No puede ser!" – gritaba Eduardo.

"Es mi elección, y te guste o no yo no cambiaré de opinión" – se defendió Perla mientras entrecruzaba sus alas con seguridad.

"¡Pero esto no puede ser, tienes que casarte con Roberto, ustedes dos se amaban de adolescentes! ¿Qué pasó con la intensa llama que existía entre ustedes dos?"

"Roberto solo ama mi aspecto, papá"

"No está bien que presumas la belleza que heredaste de tu madre, hija, simplemente eso no está bien"

"No la presumo, estoy diciendo la verdad, él adora mi aspecto, nunca le importó mis sentimientos o mi persona, es por eso que amo a Blu, es el macho ideal"

"¡Lo peor de todo es que hablas con esos humanos asesinos que se llevaron la vida de tu madre!"

"¿Estás escuchando al menos una palabra de lo que te digo, padre?" – quiso saber ella – "¡Esos humanos asesinos me salvaron de perder mi ala!"

"No lo acepto" – dijo Eduardo.

"¿No aceptas qué cosa?" – preguntó Perla.

"No acepto a tu esposo, no acepto que estés unida a él, no acepto que prefieras a ese tonto y no a nuestro clan, no acepto a que pases tiempo con esos humanos y no te acepto a ti, Perla"

"¿No aceptas a tu hija con su familia por obedecer antiguas tradiciones?" – Perla se sintió muy ofendida ante la negativa reacción de su padre.

"Ya lo escuchaste" – contestó Eduardo.

Perla simplemente se dio la vuelta y se largó de la habitación. Posteriormente se largó del inmenso árbol y se sentó a llorar en la primera rama que encontró_**.**_

"Blu… mi amor… en este momento te necesito tanto… ¿dónde estás?" – se preguntó a sí misma en medio de su llanto.

"A tu lado" – respondió Blu mientras se sentaba junto a su novia.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"No te dejaría volar sola de noche, me volvería loco" – contestó él mientras la envolvía en sus alas – "¿Por qué lloras tanto?"

"Es mi padre, Blu, no te aceptó a ti, no aceptó el hecho de que tú y yo estemos unidos, no aceptó a Tulio y a Linda, no aceptó nada" – contestó, y al decir eso provocó que llore aún más fuerte.

"¿Tu clan no me acepta?" – Blu se sintió culpable, pensaba que estaba arruinando la vida familiar de su esposa.

"No entiende que lo nuestro es algo muy especial, jamás lo entenderá"

Perla apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Blu y él apoyó la suya sobre la de ella.

¿Cómo podrían disfrutar la estadía en su nuevo hogar si nadie los aceptaba?

"Perla, creo que mi presencia está arruinando tu vida familiar…"

"No, no, no, Blu, no eres tú" – se apresuró a decir ella.

"Sí, Perla, soy yo"

Perla lo miró y no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

"Quizás seas tú, Blu, pero aún así te amo y jamás te cambiaría por nada ni nadie, eres perfecto, tú y los niños son todo lo que tengo"

"Esas palabras me hacen sentir bien, Perla" – Blu se alegró bastante.

Se quedaron abrazados en esa rama por varias horas. El frío de la noche ya estaba casi a su máximo punto, pero era tanto el calor que sentían el uno por el otro que ni siquiera sentían el cruel frío.

"¿Blu?" - llamó ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Prométeme que siempre te quedarás junto a mí"

"Te hice esa promesa el día en que nos casamos, y ahora te la vuelvo a hacer, te prometo que nunca te dejaré sola"

"Te amo" - susurró Perla, y luego besó profundamente a su pareja.

Terminado el beso se quedaron dormidos.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta escena que hice de la película.**

**Lo repito, no sé si será así, pero ojalá sea algo parecido.**

**Gracias por leer, y ojalá todos vayamos a ver la secuela el año que viene.**

**PD: con la nueva secuela llegará una nueva generación de historias de todos y más autores, incluyéndome, así que el año que viene vendré con más cuentitos. Eso no quiere decir que deje de lado mis otras historias en proceso.**

**Hasta luego, y lo repito otra vez, gracias por leer mi cuentito.**


End file.
